Hangover
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: Arthur es un hombre de resacas y Alfred, su pareja, no lo ayuda en nada.


_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo una nueva publicación, espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla..

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga **Génesis**, que también tiene un perfil en fanfiction y espera que lean sus fic's. Su nombre de fanfiction es _Lazulley_, lean sus fic's, son bastante buenos ¿Por qué razón se lo dedico? Ella lo sabe pero, me arriesgaré a 'decirlo' en público.

Es de aquellas personas que pareciera que la quieres como una hermana a las dos semanas de conocerla, se entrega a sus amigos, le gusta dar consejos - hasta bastantes y te corrige demasiadas veces, a mí al menos - es de las personas más adorables que conozco. He visto que es capaz de hacerse la dura, me recuerda mucho a _Arthur Kirkland_, que aun haciéndose la dura sé que tiene un corazón, que siente y quiere. Querer es una palabra con bastantes significados y ella los unifica. Con esto quiero decir apenas que, la quiero y así la conozca por apenas un año es como si fuera mi hermana, así ella me diga que es imposible.

**P.D:** Fue la que me dijo que me creara un perfil, escribiera y ha sido una de mis mayores inspiraciones. Sin mencionar que me pegó su enamoramiento por el inglés tan irresistible llamado Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p><strong>- Hangover -<strong>

Justo antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, Arthur sintió aquel indeseable dolor de cabeza, bastante conocido por el. Era bastante común que el joven de 23 años terminara frecuentemente sus noches en resacas dolorosas. Era simplemente mas fuerte que él mismo.

Justo antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, Arthur pudo distinguir una claridad incómoda hacia su mirada, que probablemente empeoraria su dolor de cabeza. Y, justo antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, Arthur pudo sentir también un peso sobre su cintura. Un peso que el no recordaba y tampoco podia adivinar lo que sería. Fue en ese entonces, mas por el simple hecho de haber constatado un elemento desconocido en el proceso de despertarse, cuando Arthur finalmente abrió sus ojos.

Y pegó un brinco.

A su frente estaba el rostro mas angelical que el ingles había visto tal vez en su vida entera, reposaba con una expresión mucho mas angelical que su propia naturaleza. El muchacho que estaba a su frente estaba durmiendo con un aire tan tranquilo que Arthur no podía ni siquiera pestañear sus ojos.

Primer acto afectivo: Había un brazo abrazándolo - valga la redundancia - por su cintura. Y ese brazo era, muy probablemente, del muchacho que dormía a su lado.

Segundo acto afectivo: Había un hombre dividiendo la cama. Un rubio, de rasgos angelicales, pero a la vez bastante masculinas.

Tercer acto afectivo: Tanto Arthur como el ángel rubio estaban desnudos. Exacto, desnudos, pelados. Como vinieron al mundo. Cubiertos apenas por una fina sabana.

Cuarto acto afectivo: Arthur había tomado tanto que no recordaba nada. Solo sabía que estaba en la cama con un hombre y ambos estaban desnudos. El, sinceramente no necesitaba recuerdos de su memoria como para poder llegar a la conclusión de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Principalmente, luego del quinto acto afectivo de esa mañana, que se referia a un cierto dolor, en un lugar que definitivamente no debería dolerle..

Si la cabeza del inglés no estuviera casi explotando – figuradamente hablado - el hubiera saltado de la cama y empezado a gritar, maldiciendo todas las cosas vivas del mundo y probablemente hubiera agredido verbalmente al ángel dormido. Pero Arthur estaba con una tremenda resaca y no tenia el poder de ni siquiera irritarse, por en cuanto. Todo lo que el joven consiguió hacer fue desplazarse lentamente, intentando sacarse el brazo, y despertar sin intenciones, a su compañero en el proceso.

Arthur casi sintió su corazón derritiendose cuando encaró aquellos ojos azules, tan azules. Fué como si lo hubiera hipnotizado por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas.

El joven recién despierto le dedicó una sonrisa muy tierna al otro joven inglés.

- Buenos días – Dijo este casi dormido, acariciandolo – Dormiste bien?

Arthur estaba absolutamente sin palabras. Ni sabia si habia dormido bien, por el simple hecho de que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada.

-Hmm...

Arthur necesitaba organizarse mentalmente, así eso significara buscar tan hondo en su propia memoria que por cierto, empeoraría el dolor de cabeza.

Todo empezó cuando él y un pequeño grupo de amigos de la universidad planearon un viaje. Por pequeño grupo, se entiende a Francis, un muchacho tonto de la misma edad y del mismo curso que Arthur, y el novio canadiense de el, Mathew, que también era tonto.

Si, Francis era gay. O mas bien bisexual por cuando el resolvia coquetear con mujeres. La verdad, Francis coqueteaba con cualquier cosa humana que estuviera caracterizada como una belleza hacia el francés.

Entonces, Mathew que tenía un hermanastro americano sugirió que el trio se quedara hospedado en la casa de el, en Richmond. En primer lugar, Arthur no tenía idea del porque haber concordado con aquel viaje, considerando el hecho de que probablemente seria brutalmente ignorado por los novios y colocado en una situación puramente de vela*. Pero el hecho fue que concordó y ellos se fueron a Londres un viernes y fueron recibidos en el aeropuerto local por el ángel rubio ya mencionado anteriormente. Arthur se acordaba mas o menos de la primera impresión que tuvo del muchacho: ruidoso, irritante, arrogante e idiota. Con un complejo de héroe tonto.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué estaban en la misma cama? Sin respuesta razonable.

Pero que infierno.. - dijo Arthur levantando una mano hacia la frente.

Te dije anoche que pararas de tomar, pero tu no me oíste – ¿Aquel muchacho lo estaba regañando? - voy a buscarte un remedio.

Cuando el americano se estaba preparando para levantarse, Arthur, mas por cuestion de prepararse psicológicamente para lo que vería, lo interrumpió.

- No, remedio no. Quiero un té. Solo una taza de té.

- Té – el otro le torció los labios y continuó hablando – reza para que tengamos un té aquí.

Entonces, la escena que Arthur temía ocurrió. Aquel muchacho del que Arthur definitivamente no se acordaba el nombre, se levantó. Y el estaba justamente como Arthur lo previó: desnudo. Pero el era tan – ¡Oh, Dios! – era tan.. perfecto. El tenia el cuerpo tan definido, tan adecuado que el inglés no pudo dejar de verlo. Arthur jamás tuvo deseos comprometedores con algún muchacho, aquella era la primera vez que dormía con uno. Pero el americano era un Dios en la Tierra, por así decir.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - sonrió el mayor.

Arthur sonrojado desvió la mirada, aun sin palabras en mente.

- Bastard.. - gruñó, observando de reojo al americano vistiéndose.

- Claro, claro. No fue eso lo que dijiste anoche sobre mí... - seguía sonriendo.

Arthur se sonrojó aun más, así que se sentó y tomó la primera almohada con el objetivo de tirarsela al otro. Pero el otro corrió para fuera del cuarto, riéndose.

Arthur enterró la cabeza en sus manos, por un lado gracias a su dolor de cabeza, y por otro lado gracias a la percepción que había tenido.

Se fue acercando de algunos detalles. Hace tres semanas que el estaba en los Estados Unidos, desenvolvió una relación mútua con el joven hermanastro de Mathew. Si, joven. En cambio que Mathew tenía... ¿Qué? ¿Unos 20 años? Alfred – si, ese era su nombre – tenía como 19.

Entonces, Francis le sugerió a Alfred que diera una fiesta, principalmente porque sus padres nunca estaban en casa – cosa que a Arthur le parecía bastante triste – y Alfred tenía toda la libertad del Mundo para hacer lo que quiziera – lo que puede que explique lo mimado que era algunas veces- en relación a la fiesta.. Bueno, Arthur solo se acordava de ella hasta que empezó a tomar alcohol. Luego de eso, su memoria no podía trabajar, no recordaba nada más que eso.

Arthur decidió levantarse. Seria mejor acabar con la duda preguntándole a Alfred lo que había pasado durante la fiesta. Por lo menos lo más importante el ya se acordaba. Ahora restaba sufrir con algunos detalles básicos de aquella noche.

Pero antes, el se iva a meter a bañar. Aquel olor a sexo definitivamente no le agradaba y evitar la sensación de estar sucio era una de sus mayores disgustos, cuando está ebrio.

Como no encontró su blusa en medio de aquel caos absurdo, Arthur tuvo que conformarse en salir por el pasillo de la casa con apenas un pantalón que encontró en la gaveta de Alfred. Su condición fue facilitada principalmente debido al hecho de que el realmente no se preocupaba por su apariencia.

Entonces caminó por el corredor, bajando las escaleras y atravesando la sala. Se notaba por el piso cosas que eran dignas de una fiesta. Habia comida, bebida, vidrios partidos, y sustancias no identificadas. Inclusive papel higienico tirado por el piso. Arthur sintió un repentino azco de los americanos en general: ¿Cómo lograban ser tan destructivos y a la vez tan ordinariamente cochinos?

Un olor conocido le vino a su nariz. Entonces Alfred había encontrado el té, que suerte. Arthur entró con sueño a la cocina. Alfred estaba en frente al horno, cantando hasta caer en cuenta que el inglés ya habia entrado.

- Creí que estabas en la cama – comentó el americano, haciendo pucheros (como cuando se le va a pedir algo a una madre, de preferencia dinero). De alguna manera, el americano parecía desilusionado.

- No sería buena idea. Necesitaba bañarme. Tomé un pantalón tuyo, espero que no te importe.

- Tranquilo, luego de lo que me prestaste anoche, la casa es toda tuya – sonriendo pícaramente.

Arthur hizo el mayor esfuerzo para ignorar al otro y pasó a desarrollar su objetivo.

- Yo tenía, digo, tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

- Dime, Iggy.

- ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente pasó anoche?

La reacción de Alfred fue un tanto retardada.

- ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no te acordabas! – escandalizado.

Al princípio, Arthur temió que el otro quedase molesto, pero al contrario, Alfred moría de la risa.

– ¡Amigo, me debes 10 dolares! Ayer, cuando saltaste sobre mi yo te dije: Arthie, no recordarás que me debes 10 dolares ¡Te vas a arrepentir! Pero, tio, ustedes los ingleses si que son tercos! Aún así confieso que tu striptease de anoche fue de lo mejor. Es decir, tu te vuelves demasiado sensual cuando estas ebrio ¿Lo sabías? Y yo no sabía que estabas enamorado de mi, como dijiste que estabas..

- ¡Esperate un momento! ¿Que yo dije qué?

- Tu saltaste a mi abdomen, empezaste a acariciarme y dijiste que, apesar de que yo fuera un idiota, arrogante, ruidoso y varias otras cosas nada simpaticas, que tu te sentías atraido por mi y querías saber como se sentia besarme, etc.. Mas o menos eso fue lo que me dijiste.

Arthur urgentemente necesitó algo para apoyarse, o el caería al suelo inmediatamente. El había confesado aquella atracción idiota que escondía desde la primera vez que habia visto al americano – atracción que cualquier uno tiene gracias a las cualidades anteriormente mencionadas del americano-.

- ¡Jajajaja! Arthie, tranquilo – reía Alfred, dandole golpezitos en la espalda al otro – yo no hubiera aceptado si no fuera recíproco ¿sabes? Apesar de mal humorado y ser medio bipolar, yo quedé mega atraído por tí, aun que tenía mis dudas ante tus preferencias.. hasta anoche – y una vez más, sonrió de forma pícara.

Apesar de estar mas o menos aliviado, Arthur prefirió ignorar el ultimo comentario y preguntar otras cosas.

- No me digas Arthie, ese no es mi nombre – siguió - ¿Qué hize yo durante la fiesta?

Alfred dejó de pensar un momento y ese tiempo de espera angustió al menor.

- Nada grave. Es decir, tomaste, empezaste a contarme tu vida, después empezaste a reclamar de la vida, estudios, amores.. Y luego, cuando te pusiste insoportable hablando de hadas y unicornios, yo no estaba. A tí te gusta bastante coquetear ¿cierto? Bueno, al menos fuiste decente conmigo y solo me atacaste cuando los invitados estaban ebrios lo bastante como para discernir lo que era un hombre y lo que era una mujer. Bueno, excepto Francis.. El dijo algo como que iba a tener muchos asuntos para hablar esta mañana. Pero el estaba bastante ocupado lideando con Mathie. Aish, prefiero no recordar esa escena.

- Francis sabe – en un tono miserable – ese bastardo sabe! Te juro que el me perseguirá toda la vida.

- Hey, calmate. El no tiene ningún punto a favor, es decir, el es novio de mi hermano. ¿Cual es el problema de que tengas un poco de diversión? Tampoco soy tan ideseable ¿O si?

La cara de perro sin dueño de Alfred fue como mucho para transformar el corazón de Arthur en una masa tierna. El era simplemente irritante, pero adorable.

- No, no. Mi problema no eres tu. Es cierto que eres idiota, con complejos de heroe.. Pero eso es lo que enamora. El problema es mi relacion de eterna rivalidad con Francis. Tu sabes..

- ¡El té está listo! - anunció Alfred, ignorando completamente las ultimas dos frases del inglés.

- Idiot – dijo Arthur volteando los ojos.

- Bonjour mes amies! Comment alvez vous aujourd'hui? Mais quel belle matin!

- Arg, callate idiota – gruñó Arthur masageandose los parpados.

Alfred que estaba sentado en la mesa al frente del inglés, hizo señas.

- Habla, tonto francés – dijo riendo a carcajadas el americano.

- Good lord..

- Mon cherry Arthur, estoy orgulloso de tí – dijo Francis acariciandole el cabello al inglés – Yo jamás me imaginaría aquel otro lado tuyo, mi pequeño pervertido! Me parece de un gran descaro que no me hayas mostrado ese lado antes.. siento envidia de Alfred ¿sabes?

- Ay, callate.

- Buenos días – saludó un dormid Mathew. Pero justo cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a los tontos sentados en la mesa, sus mejillas se calentaron – Us, ustedes dos.. Hmm...

- ¡Jajaja! Mathie ¿Cómo estás?

Arthur no sabía realmente si ese idiota hablaba así de alto todo el tiempo o por nervios.

- C'est pas vrai, mon amie! La diferencia es que ustedes solo se exitaban con la película de la fête. A ese punto, nosotros ya habíamos terminado.. Pero confieso que los gritos y gemidos de Arthie aqui casi que no nos dejaron dormir – se reía aproximandose de Alfred – Siendo honesto, hasta ayer yo pensé que el era asexuado ¿sabes?

Arthur quería ser tragado por la tierra en aquel instante, o por lo menos tirarle la mesa a Francis. Pero aquel dolor de cabeza era tan persistente! Arthur finalmente llegó a la conclusión que poco le importaba y le puso las manos en el cuello al otro.

- ¡Repite eso, frog! Solo ¡repítelo!

- A..sexu...a...do – sonriendo como niño malo en medio del receso de la escuela.

- Hmm.. amigos, cambiando un poco de asunto – empezó timidamente Mathew – necesitamos arrelgas algunas cosas.

Un silencio raro se mantuvo en la cozina.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Arthur, finalmente. El inglés todavía intentaba ahorcar a Francis.

- ¿Tu estabas tan ebrio anoche que te olvidaste hasta que volveremos a l'Angleterre mañana en la mañana?

- Volver a Inglaterra.. ¿Mañana?

- ¿What the hell? Arthur se había olvidado totalmente de un detalle importantisimo: la fiesta de anoche era una fiesta de despedida-.

Alfred no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero algo le decía que había algo mal con el clima en la casa luego del té de la mañana. El no estaba muy seguro de porque pero así y todo. Maldecía a esa hora su falta de percepción. Mathew siempre le decía que leyera el ambiente, pero por mas que Alfred se esforzara, el no consegui imaginar ninguna palabra en su cabeza. Le parecía simplemente extraño.

Observaba a Arthur arreglando la sala, con esperanzas de conseguir ''leer'' algo. Se sacudia para al frente y para atrás, como para dar aire de inquietud, o mejor dicho, hiperactividad. Y finalmente se dió por vencido.

- Arthur, estás extraño.

El inglés paró de doblar la ropa y se tardó un poco hasta observar al mayor, sentado en la cama, somo si pensara en una respuesta adecuada lo suficiente a aquella observación tan idiota.

- Hmm.. es impresión tuya – dijo el inglés, tragando el sarcasmo. No sabia ni porque lo usaría, de cualquier modo. No era como si Alfred estuviera obligado a sustentar una nube griz en la cabeza solo porque sus huespedes se irian el dia siguiente. Y Arthur estaba siendo demasiado sentimental. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un abrazo sofocante y una voz ronca, llorona, diciendo ''Prometo que voy a escribirte'' y otras promesas idiotas de amor, acompañadas por un arcoíris de fondo? ¿Cual era la dinámica de los relacionamientos a distancia?

- Yo estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que estoy sientiendo un sentimiento raro que viene de ti – comentó. El americano estaba jugando con el dedo indicador con su propio labio inferior. Arthur pensó que el gesto era provocador, como mínimo.

- ...

- ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?

En cuanto que Arthur parecía desinteresado y volvió a concentrarse en arreglar las maletas.

- No lo estas ¿verdad?

Ok, aquello estaba siendo irritante. Si el había dicho que estaba bien ¿Por que carrizo aquel americano idiota no le creía? Y continuaba su vida normalmente, feliz y llena de comida grasosa y cosas de herues infantiles. Arthur respiró hondo y volvió a observar al americano.

- Entonces dime, Alfred ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó en tono acido y amenazador.

- Primero: el sentimiendo ahora maligno a su al rededor. Segundo: paraste de responder las provocaciones de Francis en algun momento. Tercero: aún no tocaste tu té y ya pasó de las cinco horas.

- ¡Que gracioso! No todo inglés toma su té a las cinco, idiota.

- Si bueno pero, no cambia el hecho de que aún no has tomado el tuyo.

- Ah ok. Pero dame tiempo que yo me lo tomaré ¿Ok?

- Aja..

- Ay, desisto – sentenció sacudiendo las manos y retomando por tercera vez la anteción a la maleta casi lista.

Alfred se quedó observando con cierta diversión en cuanto el inglés organizaba las ultimas piezas de ropa. Arthur, a su vez, parecia imerso en sus propios pensamientos, poco se importaba con la forma con la cual organizaba la maleta. En cambio que el otro lo admiraba, los ojos azules titilaban.. un poquito. Por lo menos a un punto de que el siguiente silencio no se volviera extraño pero relativamente confortable.

- Hmm.. ¿Alfred?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu ya has ido a Inglaterra? - intentando parecer lo más desinteresado posible.

- Hmm.. ¿A Inglaterra? No. Pensandolo bien, creo que nunca salí de los Estados Unidos.

- Hmm..

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No, nada.. Solo estaba pensando que.. Bueno, si.. si... Que se yo, se tu no querías aprovechar que nos estamos llengo y tomar la cola. Para visitar un sitio nuevo, tu sabes. No para quedarte. Solo queria ser tu guía turístico en la ciudad, serie genial. Luego.. luego te devolvías – o no, agregó mentalmente.

Alfred parecía estar pensando en el asunto durante un tiempo y en seguida sonrió a su manera.

- ¿En serio? Me encantaría. La invitación fue extremadamente tentadora, pero no puedo ir. Yo.. yo tengo.. unas cosas que hacer después que ustedes se vallan. ¿Puedo ir después, más tarde?

Arthur intentó disfrazar su desepción y sonrió medio nervioso.

- Aah... No bueno, esta bien. Yo te entiendo. No se ni porque propuse esa idea loca..

- ¿Tu querías que yo fuera cierto? ¿Por eso estás así? - preguntó el americano, seriamente.

- ¿Que, qué? P, pero claro que no. No, no, no. Solo fué una tonta idea. Como dijiste que nunca habías salido de los Estados Unidos.. tu sabes.. yo pensé que talvez.. pero no importa.

- No me mientas amor, no necesitas mentirme.

Arthur se mordió los labios, no quería sonar inseguro.

- Querias que yo fuera ¿Cierto? Y es por eso que estas triste.. - dijo Alfred.

Arthur se sobresaltó con el calientico en su oido, no se había dado cuenta ni de que Alfred se había movido.

- No, no lo estoy – tragando su secura.

- Entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas? – preguntó el mayor, casi susurrando en cuanto tomaba a Arthur por la barbilla, de manera que éste lo encarara como debía ser.

- Yo.. Yo... - mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Americano idiota con voz seductora. Seducción idiota. Viage idiota. - es tu culpa. Todo es tu culpa! Me irritas y me seduces, me dejas perdido. Casi como una droga.. ¿De qué te ríes bloody bastard?

- Eres tan gracioso Arthie! Te pones tímido solo porque no puedes expresarte como quieres.. - se rió, limpiandose una lagrima. Arthur estaba a punto de responderle, cuando entendió que el otro no estaba comportandose como un heroe falso e infantil – y por eso es que tu me gustas tanto.

Alfred se inclinó para al frente y los labios de los dos se encontraron. Empezaron rozando de forma gentil, que fue el punto de perfección a medida que los cuerpos se unian y las manos encontraban sus destinos. Arthur simplemente olvidó hasta quien era, en donde estaba y para donde ía, intoxicado por el aroma del otro. Intentó recordar el nombre de aquel perfume, fallando miserablemente. Poco importaba. Sintió las manos de Alfred abajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel, que agudizaba a cada contacto. Envolvió el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, disminuyendo cualquier milímetro de distancia separandolos. Dejó que la lengua del americano jugara con la suya, en un conflicto amigable de dominio. Rompieron cuando necesitaron aire, para poder finalmente respirar, pero no fue muy demorado y volvieron al ritmo. Alfred acostó a Arthur con todo el cuidado posible en la cama, sin separarse una sola vez. Habilmente mantenía los labios probando cada centimetro de los del menor, en cuanto desabotonaba su blusa, sin urgencia.

Alfred se aprovechó de cada punto del cuello expuesto del menor, mordisquandolo, lamiendolo y besandolo. Dejando marcas que tardarían un poco en desaparecer. En respuesta, Arthur gemía bajito. El contacto entre los dos, mas expecificamente entre las dos exitaciones recien despiertas causaba en Arthur un gesto de placer que forzaba a tragarse gemidos mas altos de los que se permitía.

Alfred se liberó rapidamente del pantalón del inglés, y de la suya también. Volvió a besar a Arthur, de esta vez no muy profundo. Retomó la atención hacia el cuello, luego el abdómen y...

- Aaah... - gemió el rubio, al sentir algo caliente envolver su miembro pulsante. Alfred lamia, chupaba, lamia y besaba, haciendo con que Arthur gimiera deseoso de mas de aquel contacto – Joder, Alfred.. Aah, no...

Alfred sonreía de manera satisfecha, continuando con su trabajo. No era dificil entender que Arthur estaba casi sin fuerzas para resistir la urgencia de venir. Era lo que el americano queria, a la final.

- Fuck, Alfred.. Hmm.. Creo que voy a.. a...

Era mas fuerte que él. Todo aquel placer que Alfred le proporcionaba era simplemente como estar en el paraíso, y del paraíso nadie quiere salir. Alfred limpió la sustancia blanca leche de la esquina de su boca con la lengua, lo que hizo con que Arthur se sonrojara violentamente. Los ojos azules encararon los ojos esmeralda pareciendo completamente dominados por lujúria, sedientos de mas. Alfred volvió a romper el contacto visual, aproximandose del oído del inglés, para decirle, con la voz algo distorcionada:

- Come on Arthur, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre.

- A la mañana siguiente -

Arthur siempre odió las despedidas, con todo su corazón. Pero, contradictoriamente, quería que Alfred estuviera allá para darle un último abrazo antes de volver a Inglaterra. No era como si ellos nunca más se fueran a ver, mierda. Pero así y todo la calidad de la tecnología no parecía útil ante la angustia del joven inglés por los miles de kilometros de distancia de aquel americano irritante y a la vez, apasionante.

- Arthur.. ¡Arthur!

- ¡Bloody Hell! No me grites en el oído ¿Que quieres frog?

- ¿Que tal si te mueves en vez de quedarte ahí parado en medio del corredor, interrumpiendo el paso? - Francis cruzó los brazos, tragando una carcajada para darle un aire mas serio a su frase. Arthur entendió que había una fila de pasajeros atras de el. Mortificado, se adelantó hacia los primeros lugares al lado de la ventana y deseando ser tragado por la tierra. No tardó mucho para que el frances y su novio tomaran los dos lugares vacios a su lado. Francis se reía, divertido por el brinco que el inglés dió al subir al avión. Mathew en cambio, parecía haber tomado la verguenza del inglés y sintió compasión para con el mismo.

- Ah.. mon cherrie Arthie. Yo nunca había imaginado que te comportaras como un adolescente enamorado. Ces't l'amour... nos deja perdidos por el aire como si fuéramos los únicos perteneciendo al mundo..

- ¡Callate la jeta!

- Soñar con un heroe americano en pleno avión..

- Francis..

-Francis, creo que lo mejor es que te detengas. El no parece muy feliz con eso.. - comentó Mathew miedoso, bastante cauteloso por la mirada amenazadora de Arthur. Su novio, en cambio, hizo de todo para ignorarlo.

- Pero no te culpo. Alfred es realmente un muchacho increíble. Que pena que viva tan lejos.. además, yo no entiendo porque el no quizo venir a despedirse hoy..

Francis no se dió cuenta cuando Arthur lo agarró por la camisa con fuerza. El de ojos verde hervía de rabia, irritación y algo más que Francis entendió como tristeza.

- Oyeme idiota. No te metas en mis problemas. Si aquel estupido americano no vino, es problema de el, no mio. Ahora dejame en paz.

Molesto, el inglés se volteó hacia la venta y cruzó los brazos. Si pudiera simplemente levantarse y salir a buscar la silla que estaba más alante, lo haría. Oyó a Mathew susurrando un ''te lo dije'', pareciendo verdaderamente molesto. Despues el susurró algo que Arthur no quizo escuchar. El sabia que era sobre Alfred. El estupido Alfred que luego de obsequiarle a Arthur la mejor noche de su vida desapareció de su propia casa, dejando atras solo un mensaje de ''Buen viaje my swettie, te extrañaré. Xoxo''. ¿Que era esa porquería de ''xoxo''? Y si el sentiría nostalgia de Arthur ¿Por qué no se vino a despedir? Talvez Alfred odiara situaciones de despedida, tal como a Arthur. Pero así y todo.. era triste, muy triste no tenerlo cerca..

Desde que llegó a Inglaterra, Arthur estaba con aire depresivo. Todos sus amigos entendieron. Pero tenian miedo de preguntarle. Francis y Mathew sonreían, temerosos de soltar cualquier chisme innecesario sobre el inglés e irritarlo o deprimirlo aún mas. Estaba lloviendo y Kiku, el amigo mas proximo de Arthur y el unico que tenia conocimiento del caso del verano del rubio, estaba sentado sobre la cama desocupada del lado opuesto de la cama de Arthur.

- Deberías volver para acá, el cuarto parece vacio – comentó el inglés en un tono neutro, casi desinteresado. Era como si quiziera apenas terminar con aquel silencio. Kiku suspiró.

- Tu sabes que no puedo. A Yao no le agradaría la idea y nuestra relación apenas empieza. A el no le gusta el hecho de que yo comparte cuarto con otro hombre, principalmente si de ti se trata.

- Además, soy muy perezoso. Pero espera, te haré ofender ahora – Arrancando una sonrisa del otro - ¿Ya intentaste llamarlo?

Arthur se hizo el desentendido y observó a Kiku de modo extraño.

- Tu sabes.. el americano, creo que se llamaba Alfred..

- No..

- Debías llamarlo..

- No tengo su número..

- Pero su hermano lo tiene..

- ...

Kiku suspiró.

- Hace tres semanas que ustedes volvieron de los Estados Unidoc. No puedes continuar tan depresivo. Llama al muchacho. O entonces olvidalo.. Tienes dos opciones. Escoje una de esas. No es tan dificil, además, ustedes hasta ya durmieron juntos..

Arthur se sonrojó rapidamente.

Kiku se levantó y miró atraves de la ventana. El cielo estaba azul, sin nubes. Era una mañana tibia de Domingo y las clases empezarían el dia siguiente. Con ellas, el otoño.

El sonido de la música Hans Open, de Snow Patrol llenó el ambiente. Arthur observó su celular sin atender.

- ¿Quién es?

- No se, no conozco el número..

- Ya pensaste que puede ser...

Arthur no necesitó que su amigo completara la frase, ya todo estaba dicho.

- ¿A, aló? ¡Alfred! - Arthur lanzó una mirada rapidamente hacia Kiku, que sonreía triunfador – Bien ¿Y tú? Aja.. Mañana empiezan las clases así que.. Si bueno, no sabía que tenías mi número ¿Quién? Ah claro, Francis. No, no, tranquilo. En realidad, yo estaba pensando en pedirle tu numero a Mathew. ¿Por qué no se lo pedí antes? Pues porque... ¡Hey! ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no pediste el mío antes? ¿Ocupado? ¿Con qué? - preguntó desconfiado.. - ¿Como así que es un secreto? No seas ridículo, no estoy curioso de saber que porquería estas haciendo.. ¿Qué? ¡Idiot! ¿Pero.. qué?

- Abre la puerta..

Arthur quedó paralisado durante algunos segundos, aun digeriendo la frase y justo después tiró el celular hacia la pared de la sala, sin haberlo apagado y practicamente voló en dirección a la puerta, abriendola.

Alfred estaba allá, parado con aquella sonrisa inconfundible en el rostro, bolso en la espalda y maleta en las manos.

- Hola Arthie! ¿Me extrañaste?

- ¡I, Idiot! ¿Co, como vas a? ¿Por, por qué tú? ¿Qué haces acá?

- Creí que te haría feliz..

¡Lo estoy! - la frase le salió mas alta de lo que planeaba – Es decir..

- ¡Jajaja! Ya entendí, pero no te preocupes. Tu heroe ya llegó para animar el resto de tu vida universitaria..

- ¿Que qué?

- ¿Mathew no te lo contó? ¿Francis tampoco? - Arthur sacudió la cabeza – aprobé los exámenes de mayo. Vengo a estudiar acá. Por eso les ofrecí la casa, para que yo conocieza algun amigo de Mathew, y así no estuviera completamente desorientado en este país. Por eso fue que no me preocupé en dejarlos en el aeropuerto.. Yo también quería hacerte una sorpresa, y como necesitaba ajustar unas cosas de papeleo pués... ¿Arthur por qué estas llorando?

- No estoy llorando ¡Americano idiota!

- Aii, no llores Arthie! Ni siquiera me has dado el beso de bienvenida – sonriendo.

Y Alfred recibió el beso mas enamorado, desesperado, urgente, desarreglado, mojado, espontaneo y perfecto que alguna vez había recibido en la vida. Y correspondió. Kiku salió de la habitación de manera que no asistiera algo demasiado... caliente.

* * *

><p>*''de vela'': Es decir, que estás estorbando a una pareja de novios (Ejemplo: vas al cine con dos amigos que son pareja, es incómodo).<p>

Como anteriormente dije, el texto está basado en una película.

**¿Merece reviews? **A mí me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también.

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
